Hex A Love Story from the grave
by Annabel Wynters
Summary: Please READ! Lesbian FanFic, Don't Like, Don't read. Thelma/ OC
1. Chapter 1

Alright

Alright! It's official! I am out of my mind! This will be my third FanFic I'll be writing at the same time! But I couldn't help it, I got the idea and it took on a life of its own. That's how it starts, I begin to write the first chapter in my notebook and when I realize that I have a good story (To my tastes anyway) I start typing. And I tell you if you wanna learn how to type fast, start a FanFic you'll learn quickly. Ok anyway I know you don't want to hear me babbling about my evil mind of doom so here's the story.

Disclaimer: I (Enter name here) Do not own Hex nor am I part of it. I am a humble FanFic writer with nothing better to do and too much time on my hands!

Please Read & Review!

Warning: The following story includes Lots of Lesbian Love and some content that is not suitable for people 14 and under. If your parents catch you it's your fault not mine! I just wrote it, you chose to read it even after the warning. Also I put this warning on all the chapters. Just letting you know.

Hex A love story from the grave

It was New Years Eve at Medenham dinning hall. They had set up a huge television up so they could watch the ball drop in New York City. Basically everyone who stayed over winter break attended. I missed my hometown of New York City but I've been in England so much that it was slowly but surely becoming my home.

The world was surely over at this point. They had just rebuilt the school after some kids had gotten entirely pissed and got the bright idea to burn down the school only they weren't that smart and when they burned down the school they were inside of it. Loads of rumors spread that there was some kind of a cult that did it. But I think it was just some stupid bloke trying to show off.

I was hiding in the corner nursing a beer when she came up to me. I was the new girl but so was she. Her hair reflected off of the party lights that were hooked up to the banister on the floor above us. Her corseted shirt and long black coat were her signature look. She took a seat next to me and pulled a large bottle out from the pocket in her coat, "Hello" I probably sounded stupid to her. "Care for a drink?" she asked me, "What is it?" "Absinthe" A boy came and kissed her when he propped his feet up beside her. "And how are you my lovely lady?" he asked "Making new friends?" "I'm doing fine. This is Leon..." She was talking to me "I'm Ella Dee." "Carrie" I wasn't that social, I didn't like talking either. Ella poured herself a shot of the green liquor into a double shot glass. She lit it on fire and melted sugar over the top of the flame in a tablespoon. Where she got it, I don't wanna know. Once the sugar was a liquid she mixed the two together and drank the shot. I was curious about the drink, I had heard of it before but never drank it. I once heard it was illegal to even own it. "I'll try some." I said. Ella got up and grabbed two more shot glasses to repeat the process for all three of them.

"So 'Carrie' Are you going to kill us all if we drop a bucket of pigs blood on you?" Leon said "Oh yeah, and afterward I'll blow up the town and kill my mother!" I said sarcastically, Leon laughed "I say she's a keeper." "More than that" Ella said. I didn't understand what she was talking about. She handed Leon his glass and he downed it. She handed me mine as she held her own. She didn't waste much time drinking hers either. I held mine up to the light and watched the sugar mix with the absinthe. "It's not going to drink itself you know." I shot a look at Leon and said "Bottoms up." The taste was strong but the burn was even stronger as it slid down my throat. I coughed; I suppose that's why Ella and Leon were laughing when they looked at me. "So how long have you been at Medenham?" Ella asked, "I'm not supposed to be here." I said, and it was the truth! "I'm arriving tomorrow, but I came early." My father isn't the most patient in the world even if he owns a successful company that makes him tons of money. So after my Step-mom left him when I was little he started shipping me off to any private school that would take me and his money. I got kicked out of the last school for the same reason they had to rebuild this school, Fire. When Ella lit up another drink I stared deep into the flame. "Where are you staying?" Leon asked me, he had his arm around Ella's shoulders and she was leaning against him. "Friends" I lied. Truth was, was that I had no friends, never have. I was staying in a motel down the road in town. I was planning on staying there the night and catch a cab in the morning "Interesting" Ella said. I wanted to get off the subject of me for a bit. I looked around and saw that there were hardly any girls around. How the bloody hell was I suppose to get a girlfriend if there are no girls?! "Where are all the girls? Leon you must know." Ella laughed at my comment and looked at Leon "Yeah Leon you must know." "Umm…Ha-ha…They're all on break. They all leave this place whenever they get a chance because they're afraid the school will burn down again with them in it, or that Our local lesbian ghost will get them." I snorted, I didn't mean to. I usually can't laugh Its more like a gasping of air really. "Lesbian ghost? That's a good one." I said but then I started to sway, and feel woozy. That drink Ella had given me was starting to take its effect on me. She and Leon both had had way more than I had and they were both fine. Now you would think that since my father is drowning in money that I would be a snob and I would always be out partying and drinking but no. I have a low tolerance for alcohol, and I can't hold my liquor. That's why I stick to the beer. It doesn't affect me. "I think I'm going to go, nice talking to you guys. Thanks for the drink." I got up and made my way outside. When I got there I dropped my beer and threw up. In the background I could here everybody yelling "5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" They were all shouting and screaming and whooping. It was now 2008, 3 years since Medenham was burnt down. When I looked up I could swear I saw a man staring at me, he had his black hair slicked back and he looked tired. I'm a photographer so I can remember details even if I saw him for a second. I blinked my eyes and he was gone. I went back to my motel room and crashed hard.

The Next Day I woke up right on time, 7 o'clock straight. I went through my various bags of luggage to find my favorite tee and jeans. If I was going to a prep school I was going in my comfy clothes. I went through another bag and found my studded bracelet that had small pyramid spikes on it. My cab arrived at 7:30; I had a hard time getting things inside the trunk so I had most of it inside the cab with me in it. Outside when I arrived was a tall black man with a goatee. He opened the door for me even though I was capable to that myself, he was being a gentleman. "Welcome Miss Martin, Welcome to Medenham." I simply smiled and followed him into his office.

"Now I understand that you got into some trouble in your last school? Is that correct?" "Yes, sir." I was sitting in one of those chairs that are positioned to where you have to look at the dean. "Might I ask what the trouble was?" I knew he already knew what the trouble was; he just wanted to hear it from my own mouth. "I started a fire in the teachers lounge…and the principles office…" I started to giggle at how many fires I had set that day "and the gym." His mouth was in the floor until I told him that it was. "Oh. Well we won't have to worry about any fires here will we?" I sighed "No sir." "Still we're going to have to ask you to give us any lighters or matches that you might have and we're going to have to look through your luggage for any as well. It was at your father's request." This made me mad. "Great. Just Great. Well are you going to do it here or can I go to my room first?" "We can go to your room." I followed him up with one of my suitcases to a room, when he opened it there were 2 beds but only one had covers and a pillow on it. I guess that one was mine. "Will I be having a roommate?" I asked when I set my suitcase on the bed. "No. This room has been empty for sometime. The two girls here both, well, _left_ unexpectedly." I looked around the room; the rest of my belongings had already been brought up. "I have a question, if I kept one lighter and I promised to not light any fires inside the school or outside the school could I keep it?" David was quiet in his thinking. He liked for his kids at the school to have they're privacy; he knew that mine had clearly been violated with the letter my father had his secretary write. "Alright. But just one." I smiled I pulled out my silver lighter from my back pocket. It was one of those that you had to flip the top open to light it. "This is the only one. I swear; they took the others at the airport. Just call them." "I will. But No fires!" He turned and just when he was about to shut the door he said. "Have a nice day, Carrie."

Finally! He left. I kicked the suitcase off of the bed and laid down on it. David opened the door and I jumped off of the bed. "Yes?" "Oh, I just wanted to remind you that classes start this week, so you need to sign up for your classes by then. And not the morning of classes, at the most the night before." I pulled a sheet from my bag and ran it over to him "Here. All done." He looked at me strangely and then eyed over the papers "I see you've picked mostly art, science and photography." "Yes sir." "What about athletics?" "I thought I'd take up swimming." "Well then. I'll inform all your teachers and get you a schedule." "Thanks. Bye." I closed the door and locked it. I laid back down on the bed, it was probably 8 o'clock and everyone was downstairs in the dinning hall stuffing their faces with sausages and toast. Yet here I was falling asleep on a bed I've never seen in my life. I heard a rattle that came from under the bed, I shifted my weight around the bed and it looked like I was rolling on it. I got off once more and got on my hands and knees. I felt up under the bed, I felt a quick pinch on my wrist. I pulled my hand out and saw that there was blood pouring out of my wrist. The blood didn't scare me, it was how fast it came out or should I say how slowly, it slithered down my arm. I got up and ran toward the small bathroom that was in my room. I ran it under the water, when I wiped the blood away there was no cut. Still I put a wide band-aid around it and looked under the bed. This time I was on my back. Under my bed was a turquoise vase with all sorts or writing on it. The edges of its legs were really sharp, that's what probably cut me I thought. I placed it in front of the window that looked over the whole school. I gave up trying to fall asleep again and proceeded to unpack.

IN THE DINNING HALL:

Ella sat down with Leon at table. Their plates filled with sausage, toast and eggs. A girl came running into the dinning hall but nobody seemed to notice her. "Ella! Ella! You won't believe this!" She shouted until she reached the table they were sitting at. "What? You got another outfit?" Leon teased, she was smiling. "What is it Thelma?" Ella said while she fussed over the plastic knives that had replaced the silverware that was at the original kitchen of the school but that part was one of the first places that burnt down in the fire. "A girl! A new girl! In my room!" "I thought you were still upset about Maya?" Thelma stood straight and her smile went away "I am, I mean I was but I have to move on sometime. It has been 3 years and I'm still here. But anyway this girl, she's a pyromaniac! I overheard her and David's conversation in his office about the trouble at her last school; she set the place ablaze in three different spots! In one night!" Leon and Ella were giggling at how happy Thelma was. She had been in every girls dreams and still she hadn't had this much fun over a girl since Maya's second death or Cassie's for that matter. "Any idea what her name is?" "Carrie Martin. That's what is said on her record." "So what are you going to do?" Thelma got up on the table and started pacing on the table. "I don't know. The usual I guess." "Invade her dreams, sleep with her and stalk her around the school. Good plan even if she is your type." Ella said "How do you know what my type is?" Thelma stopped and looked at Ella. Ella paused for a moment so she could swallow the food she had in her mouth. "This is your type, a girl and a pulse. Lesbian or not, this one happens to be one. At least I think she is." Leon snorted and held his mouth trying not to spew orange juice out of his nose.

I was getting hungry; it didn't take long to unpack. If there was anything I learned from transferring every year or two was to pack light. Or as light as I could. It's been like that since I was in the 4th grade. New friends that I would soon forget their names, New Crushes that I would never talk to, and then there was my obsession with fire. Fire never changed, the only thing that changed was how the fire started. Broken electrical socket, freak lightning storm, or some drunken kids thinking they were god and that they wouldn't burn to death. I got up and unlocked my door. I went down into the dining hall. There I saw the usual, kids in their own worlds stuffing their faces with food that will probably kill them later on. I grabbed myself a tray and had gotten a few sausages, an apple and plain toast no butter. I saw that there was one empty table in the back and sat there. I was amazed that the dinning hall didn't even look like there was a party there last night. I still looked around to guess which tables belonged to which cliques. I could already tell where the popular table was, all the rich kids with their cell phones out texting each other. Couldn't they just open their mouths? I looked around some more and saw a table with only two people sitting together. It was Ella and Leon. They probably didn't remember me, hell I wouldn't. I finished my breakfast and kept the apple in my hand. I was saving it for later. I took my tray and walked right past them, I heard them talking but not to each other.

Thelma was still on top of the table when I passed it. "That's her! That's the girl who's in my room!" Nobody but Ella and Leon could hear her. "Oy! Bloody Carrie! Come sit with us!" Leon shouted I put my tray in the dirty stack that went into the kitchen. "Like I haven't heard that one before Leon." I looked at Ella she had cleared her plate. I didn't know that Thelma was standing in front of me, trying to see down my shirt. Ella mumbled something but I didn't hear what. "Carrie can I ask you something?" Leon asked me "Shoot" I took another bite from my apple. "Word around school is that you're a pyro, is it true?" "Depends on what you think a pyro is? I lit my last school on fire. If that's what you're asking." Leon was shocked, it was true. "Why?" I tossed my apple in the nearest trashcan I could find. But when I got up I didn't return to the table. Like I said, I don't like talking, especially about me.

When I got to my room I locked my door behind me, and started to put my sheets that I had with me on the bed. They were dark blue, with blacks and dark purple circles on it. I laid down on it messing it up. I grabbed my Ipod and turned it full blast, blocking out everything. I was still tired, I looked at my wrist, and it had formed a small scar on it. I drifted asleep, something I couldn't help. I felt like I was floating, and when I looked down I WAS floating. I saw my body but then there was a knock on the door; it was more like a pounding of a fist than a knock. I woke up and opened the door. It was Ella. "Can I help you?" I asked her. What I didn't know was that Thelma was with her. "Hi can I come in?" She came in anyway before I could tell her no and make up some lame excuse. "So how do you like Medenham?" She asked me but then she saw the vase thing. "Where'd you get that?" "I found it, it was under my bed. It gave me this nasty cut earlier." I took off the band-aid and showed her the scar. "What happened when you got cut?" I sat down on my bed, I chuckled "The same thing that happens whenever you get cut, bleed." Ella could see that Thelma was looking through my things; she found my Lighter and my underwear drawer. She was on a recon mission to learn whatever she could about me. "Was there anything different about the way you bled?" "It was slower I guess. That and it healed up pretty fast too. If it hadn't I'd be dead for sure. Why?" Ella looked at me then at the vase. "Nothing it's just that I thought it burned in the fire. I guess it didn't spread this far." Thelma found my book where I wrote everything down, I don't like to call it a diary or a journal because that means you write stuff you don't want people to read even though people end up reading it anyway. "Alright-o then you can sit down if you like. That bed doesn't belong to anyone." Ella looked at the bed and said "I'd rather stand thanks though." "Can I ask you something? Other than that." "What?" "How'd Leon know what happened at my last school? I mean I've been here for only a few hours at most. News doesn't spread THAT fast." "I don't know he's like that, he knows about everyone if he wants." "What about the girls in this room? David said that they left unexpectedly." "That's old Medenham, before the fire." Ella looked at her wrist as if she had a watch on, she didn't "Look at the time, I've got to go." I didn't say anything other than "See ya." My room was boring, the tall walls and high ceilings made it huge, but it was completely blank. An artists dream but your not aloud to paint your rooms so I decided to go into town and pick up some posters. There was a local music shop in town; they had all my favorite bands in there, even some new bands I listened to. It was nearly dark when I got back, I had to walk back but I needed the exercise. I dropped all of the junk I had just bought next to my bed. I plopped on my bed this time I was going to sleep, I had locked my door, turned off the lights and everyone was asleep. I was out the minute my head hit the pillow. I had a strange dream but I don't think it was it felt too real.

I was floating again, above my bed. I fell to the ground but I landed on my feet. I heard a faint crying, I followed it to one of the rooms surrounding the library, it was old, and it smelled of smoke. The crying grew louder, in the next room there was a fire and a girl in front of the fireplace. "Hello?" I said. She turned her head at me, her face looked like an angels. "You can see me?" "Of course. Why wouldn't I be able to?" I meant that question as a rhetorical question but she answered it anyway. "Because I'm dead." "You're what?" "Dead. Have been for 4 years." "Wait I'm still confused, you've been dead for 4 years and your still here? … Why?" I took a few steps closer, seeing if she was real. But she couldn't be real she was dead. "I was ritualistically sacrificed by a fallen angel to save my best friend Cassie." "So where's she in all of this?" I sat down in front of the fire with her, I got over the shock of seeing someone dead, I use to believe in spirits and the Afterlife but that was a long time ago. "She died as well. But she's gone now. It's just me; the only other people that can see me are Ella and Leon. I saw you earlier today, you were sitting with them at breakfast." "Well I didn't see you. I'm sorry." She looked at me like I was the dead one. "What?" "Come with me." She got up, I followed her. We went into my room, the door was locked but I walked right through the door. There on my bed was me, asleep. The girl was on the other bed, watching my sleeping body. "What's going on?" "One hell of an out of body experience." I laughed "Yeah I guess so." I sat down next to her, my hand sat on top of hers, she noticed it quickly. "You can touch me?!" She grabbed my hand and put it on her face. Her skin was smooth, one of the smoothest things I've ever felt. I pulled back my hand gently, trying not to seem uncomfortable. "Sorry, about that. It's just that like I said only Ella and Leon can see me but nobody can touch me. If they did they'd go right through me." "I'm sorry. How'd you know that this was my room?" "Oh, these use to be mine and Cassie's room." My mouth went open "Oh… David said the girls her left unexpectedly I just never guessed he meant like that." She laughed again. "I'm Thelma by the way." "Nice to meet you Thelma, I'm Carrie." "That's a nice name." I felt weird again. Weirder than before, like I was being pulled, pulled back to my body. "Something's not right." I said. The next thing I knew my alarm clock was blaring in my ear. I looked over to the bed across from me hoping that Thelma would be there, but it was empty. I looked over at the vase. I got up and went to it. I held it in my hand, looking inside of it. My ring slipped off of my finger and fell inside of it but when I reached inside of it there was a blast in my head. I saw everything, the past, the would-be, death and lots of it.

I saw Thelma being killed and them pulling her up from the lake that was outside my window. I saw her friend Cassie give herself over to the man I saw outside near the woods. I saw her baby and how she too died. Protecting her child and her murderer was Ella. I saw the baby boy grow up in a matter months into a fine young chap if you're into the bad boy scene. I saw the hell he gave Ella and everyone he came across. That he was the one who caused the fire.

"Carrie…Carrie…Wake up!" I heard it but I couldn't make out who it was that was talking. When I finally opened my eyes it was David. He had used his Master key to open the door once I didn't respond to him pounding on the door. I got up off the floor and sat down on my bed. When He asked me what happened, the lies started flowing like water out of my mouth. I said "I wasn't really that awake and I had tripped over some of the stuff on my floor; that I would have a huge bruise on my head tomorrow. I didn't mention everything I saw, that I had seen him being taken away by the police. "I came to give you your class schedule…" He handed it to me. I put it under my leg until he left me alone. I hated the dean being in my room. It made me uncomfortable. When he left I looked at my schedule, I noticed that my first class started tomorrow and I still had to go into town and get a ridicules amount of stuff for it. It was Art.

Thelma had her own world as well as I did. Her world was smaller, but much larger. She could do whatever she wanted and no one fussed at her but the flipside to this world was that she was very lonely. She didn't go to Ella straight away about last night. She wanted to wait and see if it would happen again but until then she followed me around town, learning about me. Seeing what stuff I was into and what stuff I wasn't. One thing that she did really notice was that one tiny detail about me, the one I never blatantly said, that I was defiantly into girls. She really liked this one detail about me.

I came home again with more stuff. This time I stuffed what I needed for that mornings class into my bag and put the rest away. Once more I fell asleep fast, I wondered around the old palace until I found the room that I found Thelma was in last night. Luckily she was there again. "Hello again." I said, I wasn't hesitant about sitting next to her anymore. In fact I couldn't keep her out of my head all day. "Hey" "What is this place?" I asked her "It's the old Medenham, before the fire and all hell broke loose." I scooted closer to her "That was Cassie's son who did burned the school down, right?" "How'd you know she had a son?" I smiled and stared into the fire. "I know a lot more than you think Thelma Bates." She relaxed a bit I think when I said her name. "Nobodies called me bates in years." I laughed a little and smiled again "Can you show me around?" "Sure, I'll even show you what your room looked like before I died." She got up and I followed. She showed me my bedroom from before, it was covered in old posters and lesbian love posters as well. I didn't mind that much. I liked it, it was her room as well as mine. I circled the room while she stayed at the door. "You know, if you like, you can have your bed. Nobodies using it anymore, people are saying the rooms cursed. So they tend to stay away." I looked around and saw the vase thing that was in front of the window, the same way I had set it. "I'd like that." I heard Thelma say, she missed her bed. I could tell by her voice. "Who's was this?" I pointed to the vase. "That was Cassie's. Don't touch it, who knows what will happen." She warned me "I already did. I found it under my bed. It cut my wrist, and afterward I started coming here." "Let me see." She came into the room and pushed up my sleeve. There was a nasty scar that had formed even if there was nothing there before. "This isn't good." "Earlier today I stuck my hand in there. That's how I know about you, Cassie, Ella and Cassie's son. But what I don't understand is this place. Why is it still around?" "Ella isn't going to like this. Its suppose to all be over! We won Game over! No more Demons no more fallen Angels…" I finished her sentence for her, even if it hurt her to hear it "No more Thelma." "Yeah no more Thelma." She was sad, she sat down on what used to be her bed. "Don't be so sad" I said, I put my hand on her cheek she held on to it. This was going to be the way my life would be for the next few months. I spent my days as a student at Medenham and at night I was Thelma's. This was the most I've wanted to stay at a school in my life, I had few friends (Ella and Leon were the extent of it) and I had a girlfriend who had been dead for four years. Life as I knew it was good.


	2. Chapter 2

SOoOoOo what'd you think? Here's like a second episode to it. I know this is sort of based in the future considering we're not a quarter of the way done with 2008 but that's the setting. Deal with it!

Warning: The following story includes Lots of Lesbian Love and some content that is not suitable for people 14 and under. If your parents catch you it's your fault not mine! I just wrote it, you chose to read it even after the warning. ENJOY!

Hex A love story from the grave part 2

Until December 30th, 2008 my life was perfect. That day changed my life, because it led to the event of my death. That day I had just woken up from another night with Thelma; she had begun to experiment with my dreams again. She particularly liked the one where I was in short shorts, a tight tank top and striped stockings. I told her I looked like a ho but she just said that she thought the giggling was cute. It would be one day until I would have been at Medenham for a year. I was on my way back to my room at night, I had been out for a walk around the gardens and I saw the man again. His pale face and his black hair slicked back was something you couldn't forget. "Hello Carrie." He said, He popped up from behind me. He could've been there for ages and I wouldn't have noticed. He stood by the old hanging tree that was on the property. "Who are you?" I asked "You already know, think real hard." He was being very cryptic, So I thought about the vase and when I stuck my hand in the vase, I have a very good memory, I could tell you every detail of the flash the vase gave me, but I didn't need to remember, Thelma and I talked about what happened a lot. "Azazeal, that's your name but what you are I'm not sure." "Very good. Well remembered. Tell me something Carrie, What would your friends do to save you? Or better yet would they be crushed if you were missing?" I backed up a bit, as he came forward. I kept my lighter in my pocket but what use did that have. I stuck my hands in my pockets as if I were cold, I felt around for something anything to make him go away. "What about Ella?" "What about her?" I had nothing, I was a girl stuck in the middle of a empty field and there was nobody around to her me scream, Thelma was probably in my room waiting on my bed for me to come back, alive. He backed me against a tree and put his hand around my throat, He cut off my air until I passed out.

"Ella! Ella!" Thelma screamed outside of Ella's bedroom banging on the door. "Ella Please!" When Ella finally opened the door she had a girly smile on her face and was wrapped in a bed sheet, Leon was inside on the bed with the comforter covering him from the waist down. (You get the picture right?) "What is it Thelma? I'm a little busy right now." Tears silently flowed down Thelma's cheeks. "It's Carrie. She's missing. She didn't come back last night from her walk in the gardens." "Whoa whoa slow down. Now what happened?" From an outsiders point of view Ella would seem to be talking to herself. "Carrie never came back last night." "Come inside." She closed the door behind Thelma "Leon put some pants on, something's happened." "What?" "Carrie's missing." Thelma sat down in an antique purple chair and wiped her tears, she never thought she'd miss Carrie this much. "Ok now slowly, tell us what happened." Thelma never told Ella that she had been seeing Carrie or that Carrie could see and touch her whenever she went to sleep. "I was in my old room, minding my own business, and I was waiting for Carrie to come back." Leon being an ignorant prick made fun of Thelma "Still in the stalking phase?" "Shut up Leon." Ella said as she changed behind a changing rack, into her usual get-up. The see through fuchsia top with a black corset covering her up. "But she never came back, she doesn't have a lot of friends and she isn't seeing anyone. I think something bad has happened." Ella came out and sat down on the bed. "Thelma, maybe you should wait until the police show up, David's probably called them up if she's missed her classes." But Thelma deep in her gut knew something had happened to me, but there was nothing she could do. She was invisible, a ghost, who walked the hallways alone. Without me there she'd end up where she started. Dead and lonely.

I woke up tied to a chair, blindfolded and gagged. My hair was long, past my shoulders but for some reason it was in a ponytail. I didn't remember putting it in one. "Well I see you're awake." Azazeal said. He came up from behind me and took off the blindfold. I was in a dusty old room, I recognized it as the place where Thelma had died. She told me that story a lot, mostly on request by me. I liked hearing it, even if it brought back memories of Cassie to her. "Do you know where you are?" I muffled a yes through the rag that was tied around my mouth. "Good. I want you to know that this will not be quick, that you will not be sacrificed, you are here to know the pain which your so called friends have caused me in the past 500 years. I want you to die a slow and most painful death." He took out an dagger and put it into the chairs back. "Just in case you get any ideas." He whispered in my ear. He left the room and when the door closed the shackles unlocked themselves. I rubbed my wrists and took off the gag. "HELP!! HELP!! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY!!" I screamed, I had the loudest scream, it was a piercing one. I looked around the room for anyway of escape. There were claw marks on the bottom of the door; they looked like they were made by a child's hand. There were windows but they were barred shut, and I couldn't break them. I knew this place, it was part of the old Medenham that had survived, and the new Medenham was built around it, leaving its unstable structure intact.

I was stuck there for a 4 days without food or water. My already thin frame had become even thinner; to where I was nothing but skin and bones. In my last hours I thought about everything I would miss, there really wasn't that much. The list consisted of Thelma, food, Thelma's kisses, music, but mostly Thelma. I remembered when I had asked her to be my girlfriend. It was a few weeks after I had arrived to Medenham; we were laying in front of the fireplace in the old Medenham. I was acting all weird, I didn't want her to think of me as creepy for asking her, I just get confused and I wanted to know. I just flat out said it "Will you be my girlfriend?" She laughed at the question "Of course you half-wit. I thought I already was." I laughed too I wasn't going to say anything else. I kissed her sweet lips and lay back down with her.

I didn't want to die but Azazeal had left me with no choice. It was pure torture but he said it was like this for 500 years. I couldn't take 4 days, I was ready to die. The knife he had left was very tempting but I wasn't going to slice my wrists, I took it and cut into the wall 'Thelma' that's all I wrote I took the lighter out and lit it. The flame was strong because of the gas. I lit all of the candles in the room; they were scattered through-out the room. I watched as they burnt out all the oxygen, if there was one thing I knew it was fire and fire needed three things to survive. Ignition source, accelerant, and oxygen. The air began to dry out; this way was easier, like going to sleep. Something I was deprived of since he put me in this room and threw away the key. The flames grew weaker, and the light dimmed. I thought about Thelma until the end. How she would hold me, how much I could think about her and not even whisper her name, but then I realized I loved her. I could never have said it but I knew it. I was lying on the floor, gasping in the rest of the dusty air that filled the room. When the candle went out so did I.

They found me 2 days later in the lake. Somehow Azazeal managed to get water into my lungs, I watched as they pulled my blue water logged body out of the lake. My ripped jeans and black and white long sleeved shirt dripped loads of water. I suddenly knew what Thelma said about being in your own world but with everyone else in it. I could scream and nobody would hear me. I watched as everyone crowded around my body when the police man set in on the ground so he could get out of the murky water. David was right there when he pulled me out. He was more confused than anybody, he had known I was on the Swimming team and that I was a fair swimmer, not the worst but not the best, how could I have drowned? I saw how everyone bowed their heads at my funeral; Thelma was no where in sight. My father had to have the morgue hold my body for 4 more days until he could get a flight out there. I hadn't talk to my father in years. He had to hear from my teachers about my excessive flirting with the girls in the halls; and when I set the fires at my last school that pushed him over the edge, he sent me here. Another School, Another check. He actually looked sad, while the minister spoke. "Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust." That was the only thing I could ever remember about church as a kid. I have had no faith in a couple of years, I was open to interpretation.

I couldn't watch them bury my body anymore. I went to my old room, my stuff was already packed. On my bed was Thelma crying her eyes out. "Thelma?" I whispered hoping that the world wouldn't end at that moment. She couldn't turn around in fear of the same thing, I placed my hand on her shoulder, and she began to cry again. "I thought you were dead." "I am." This hurt her now. She didn't want me to have to know the loneliness of that world but I really had no choice. I sat next to her, she held on to me. Holding me close to her. We lay next to each other on my bed. "Your dads really cold." She said "He called and asked them to start packing up your things before he even arrived. I managed to get this before they could haul it out." She held out my Silver lighter. I looked in my back pocket and it wasn't in there like it was when I had died. "They were in your personal effects at the morgue. I sorta stole it." I smiled and kissed her. I took the lighter out her hands mid-kiss. I had everything I wanted right there. When I rolled off the bed I lit it, there was something different about the flame, it was blue and when I ran my fingers through the flame it was as cold as ice. Thelma got up as well; she was right behind me while I looked out the window at the mourners who weren't really mourning, just sad to see the invisible girl go. "So… What's it like to be dead?" she asked in my ear. She put her hands on the edge of my hips, my favorite place for her to lay them, I smiled "It's strange, its like nothings changed but everything has." "Do you know who did it?" "Yes, and so do you." I turned around and looked at her; her face was barely inches from mine. I didn't like the fact I was taller than her, but it made it easier when I wanted to kiss her. We didn't say his name; it would just remind us that I was dead so instead I showed her where it happened.

The room was still dark, Thelma saw where we were. Another thing we shared, our killer and where we were killed. She took a candle that was lit from the outside of the door and walked around to room I had done the first 2 days. "I hated this place, it was really depressing." I was looking at the ceiling and then looked at Thelma "I thought about you a lot." She then saw what I had carved into the wall. I didn't notice that the wall I had carved into was covered in little demon faces. "You do that?" She couldn't stop looking at the wall "Yeah. Right before." "How'd you really die?" "By fire" I whispered in her ear and giggled "That's not funny Carrie, come on now. Tell me." I sat down on the dust filled bed "Right there" I pointed to a spot in the middle of the room where a tall window towered over. "And I was telling the truth, I burned all the air out. There was hardly any to start with." Thelma tried to imagine me laying there in the middle of the floor taking in my last breaths. "It's good to see you again Thelma." He said at the doorway. We both jumped. "Carrie I see you've decided to stay as well. I think the two of you will make a cute couple." Azazeal looked different than the last time I saw him, he seemed stronger. "What do you want Azazeal." Thelma said, she wasn't afraid of him like I was. He did what he promised to, he gave me the slowest possible death, and the most painful that I have ever imagined compared to Thelma's quick stab in the stomach. "Just dropping by to see the two of you. But honestly Carrie, why didn't you just slit your wrists? It would have been much faster." He cocked his head to look at me. I stared at the floorboards and saw the knife next to the wall. A light bulb went off in my head but it was more like an act of revenge. I stood up and to it, once I picked it up I ran toward him. I was screaming I think. I didn't get that far Thelma dropped her candle to stop me. He smiled in the evil way that made me want to hurt him some more. "Good try dear but better luck next time." He backed away and blew a kiss with both of his hands. He was gone, the man that held me here and caused my death was gone. "Why'd you stop me?! I could have killed him!" I got up off of the floor where Thelma stayed "Because he would have killed you…again! You don't know what he is or what he can do." "Then tell me. Hell, show me if you have to but just please, I want my revenge. Your death wasn't that bad considering, but he made me stay here. Waiting, watching me to kill myself. For 4 whole days!" I collapsed and finally cried, I never cried. I didn't when my mom died when I was 6, or when my heart was broken for the first time, or even when I found out I was dead. But now I released everything. My heart was shattered so much that I didn't even recognized it when it was put it back together. Thelma came over to me and let me cry on her shoulder. Something I really needed. When I was wiping the tears off I started laughing. "I must be a sight." "A good one at that. Come on lets get out of here." I got up and walked out if the room with Thelma by my side. I held on to her hand tight, I didn't want to ever let go. We might have been dead but inside we were both very much alive.

In New York: My father had sent my belongings back to his penthouse where his new wife Charlotte began to un-pack them and pick out what was important. The first box she opened was filled with my clothes but on the very top of it was my book. I called it my thoughts to read book. Stupid name I know but it did its job. She pulled the book out and set in aside. She went through all my things; she had a fax from my father stating to her which things really were important and which weren't. She couldn't find the Silver lighter that was on the top of the list but the rest of the things were easily found. "Boy did you have a lot of art supplies." Charlotte talked to herself. She folded all the boxes back and put them in the corner. She dimmed the lights and grabbed herself a glass of wine. She grabbed my notebook which was really a couple of flimsy notebooks that you use in grade school tied together. She sat in the dark with my notebook and turned on the lamp next to her so she could read it.

_Hello my name is Carrie Martin; I was born in the town of New York City, The greatest city in the world. When I started writing in this notebook I was 10 years old. A little history about me: I was born June 23__rd__ 1987. My mother died when I was 6 and my father re-married when I was 7 to a lady named Rose. Like the flower. But she left him earlier this year for bob the doorman. My father has sent me to a place in Manchester, England. He said that I would be happy there and that he'd visit as soon as he could…_

_June 23__rd__ 1998 _

_Let's see here I just turned 11 and my dad hasn't come to visit me, I've been threatened that if my attitude didn't change that I would have to be punished…. _

_June 23__rd__2001_

_Sorry I lost the book but I found it when I moved. I got out of the other school and went to another this time somewhere near the country. I like it here. I just turned 14 and I've had my first boyfriend but I didn't like the way he kissed me. He was 16. I broke up with him…._

_June 23__rd__ 2004 _

_Let's see here I've been to about 7 or 8 schools since I last wrote in here. Something about the girls not liking me looking at them. I've always been in England for school but now my dad thinks that a trip to the states might do me good. Not really. Though I did find a girl there her name was Jessica, she had the most beautiful hair that never ended. She gave me my first real kiss and stole my virginity. I had to break up with her because I had to go to another school. Somewhere where my father could control me… _

_June 23__rd__ 2007 _

_Well that was fun another round of schools, girls and future Alcoholics. I hate this school; I'm back in England, this time jolly London. I got my British accent back, which I love. I've found a new obsession, Fire. I like staring at it, the flame never changes. I found my mothers lighter in my things and I plan on having a little fun with the school after break…. _

_June 23__rd__ 2008 _(This was my last entry)

_I've found my place. I'm at a school called Medenham, I like it here. I have a stable girlfriend, and a few friends. Yes Charlotte I am being vague. I know you'll somehow get this book and you'll read it. I want you to tell my father to stop being so uptight. When he's home he needs to relax, and be with you. I know I'm not the best step-daughter but I want you both to know that I do love you. And for the first time since I started this book I think I'll sign my name. _

_Carrie._

Small tears came out of her eyes knowing what I had written, to her and my father. She kept it to give to my father.

Back at Medenham-

The official cause of death of me was intentional drowning, meaning I drowned myself. They believed I was suicidal when they saw the permanent scar on my wrist. I wasn't, but that's what people believed, why should I argue against someone's beliefs when they can't hear me. Have you ever wondered if Ghosts sleep or if they dream? If they dream that must mean that they sleep right? I found myself restless and walking around the school, I avoided the room where I killed myself to save myself. It had been weeks since my death and the school still buzzed about it. "Did you hear that she killed herself?" "Something about her being crazy or something" "I heard she was a pyro." That was the extent of it. I slipped out of bed leaving Thelma sleeping and went into the bathroom down the hall where I heard a shower running. Who would be taking a shower this late? It was nearly 1am and the noise was coming from the boy's bathroom, for a second I thought I'd wait outside to see who it was but then I went in anyway. See being a ghost you have the choice of opening the door for everybody to see or going through the door. So I thought since it was the middle of the night I'd give the guy a scare. I opened the door, He heard it slam shut. "Hello?" I heard him ask out. I slid open the shower curtain and exposed him for the entire world, he jumped. He still had suds in his hair. He turned his head and then I realized who he was, Malachi His face had changed but you can't change a soul as black as his, no matter how much bleach you use. "Who are you? You're new." I didn't say a word but I didn't run away either. I looked him over, nothing really impressive other than the tattoo on his neck. I turned and walked out. "Hey Wait!" When he grabbed his towel and followed me outside the bathroom I was back in bed, holding Thelma close. "What's wrong?" she asked me, I kissed her softly "I'll show you in the morning, go back to sleep." I whispered. Thelma had found a way to sleep at night but I was still getting use to the idea that I was dead. I still was wearing the clothes that I had died in. I've seen Thelma change her clothes and style once while I was still breathing. I was planning on asking her about it later. I kissed her shoulder and laid my head down, when I closed my eyes there was nothing. No sleep, no dreams, nothing just the inside of my eyelids.

In the morning I went down to the dining hall and watched carefully for the guy I saw last night. Unfortunately he found me. I was at my usual table hidden in the back. "Where'd you disappear to?" He asked me I kept quiet "You don't remember me?" "I remember." I waited for Thelma or Ella, hell even Leon; if any of them could get me outta here I'd be glad. But nobody came down, I was stuck. "Who are you? My name is Mark." I snickered a little. 'From Malachi to Mark, big change' I thought. "Carrie." I didn't say much more, I got up from the table and ran upstairs. To the room Thelma and I had claimed as ours. We both had beds but we usually shared one. I walked in on her changing clothes. "Oh I'm sorry," I covered my eyes trying to be polite even if there was nothing I hadn't seen before. "It's alright. I wanted to show you something anyway." "What?" I walked closer to her. She pulled a shirt over her head. It grey but it was painted with metallic paints. It was pretty cool. "These." She pulled out a truck I never noticed before from underneath the bed. "What are they?" "Clothes silly. I thought you might have grown tired of those that you have on. We can go out and get some new ones if you like but I don't want to creep you out." I sat down next to her and looked through the trunk of clothes. "How will it creep me out? Not that many things do these days." "Well…you have to get them off of a dead body. Live peoples clothes itch." I chuckled and kissed her cheek "Let's go shopping then." "We have to wait till night." "And what will we do until then?" I said as I laid back on the bed with a certain smile that would give her a hint of what I wanted to do. She got the hint.

I would never ever leave Thelma not in a million years, not even if life did us part. That was the promise we made each other "till life do us part." We both said it and we both meant it. "I'm hungry, you wanna go grab some lunch?" I asked Thelma while we slipped back into our clothes. "Uh… Sure." I took her hand and we went downstairs to the dinning hall. We both filled our plates with random food that we could never eat when we were alive because it'd probably kill us. Mark came over again "Hello again Carrie. Who's your friend?" I hated him already; he was evil, plain and simple. "This is Thelma, Thelma this is Mark. This is who I wanted to show you." Thelma saw through him like I did, but at least she was polite and played along. "Nice to meet you Mark." "You too. Hey have you guys heard about the girl that drowned out by the lake? She had the same name as you Carrie. Must be weird." "Hey, I knew her. Don't make fun of her. It's disrespectful." Thelma stood up for me while remained quiet, looking at the floor. "Sorry, just saying what I heard. She's the talk of the school." "Excuse me." I got up from the table and went into the hallway, Thelma followed making sure I was alright. "You have to ignore him, he's a prick." "I know, it's just that…I know who he is. He isn't Mark. His names Malachi. Ring any bells?" Thelma smiled and sat down on the floor with me, watching the living pass us. "Don't you think I know this?" "What will Ella say? Or do?" "How should I know? Last time she fell in love with him and she didn't come close to killing him. I almost had to do it myself!" I laughed and rested my head on her shoulder. "Let's go!" I said, I grabbed her hand and led her to a place I found the other day. It was abandoned and had burn marks all over the ceiling part of it. "I've been here! Its been ages since I saw it." It was another part of the old Medenham that survived the fire. There were secret passageways that led all around the school. Thelma knew her way around easily, she showed me the small hole that she drilled so she could film a guy named Jez, who took over as Dean for a few weeks, sleeping with one of the students that died in the fire. Roxanne I think was her name. I wondered off from Thelma for a little bit and found this passageway that led to the girls changing room by the indoor pool. I didn't pay much attention to the naked girls but more the water. "Having fun without me are we?" Thelma sneaked up behind me. I giggled and said "No, but I think you'd have a little to much fun here. When can we go?" "Uhh…" She looked at the small wrist watch on her arm "Now if you like. They stop performing autopsies at noon, coroner doesn't like to ruin his apatite after lunch." "Let's go then, lead the way El Cap-e-tan" "Alright shut up uber cow!" I scoffed and laughed "uber cow! Ouch! That hurt!" I slung my arm over her shoulder and she held onto it.

When we got to the morgue the security guard was already asleep. He had a bran muffin out which she grabbed and started munching on. "Go on! Pull one out and if you like the clothes, you can have them." "But…" I was suddenly feeling very squeamish. Thelma threw the muffin away, "Its alright. Everyone has to go through this if they want to get over they're death." I looked at her "And exactly how many ghosts have you done this to? Take to get new clothes I mean." "One but she's been gone for a long time. Now come on, pick a drawer! Any drawer." She looked like a show girl showing off a car, only it was dead people. "Ok uh… number 3." She opened the drawer and there were five slabs in there, all full. I went over and pulled out some bloke that had crushed his skull with his motorcycle. I looked him over, and took off his boots. They were just my size. They were the slide on type that looked like cowboy boots. "Alright now who next?" I pulled out another slab, this one was a old lady in her nightgown she died of a heart attack in her sleep. Me and Thelma looked at each other weird and pushed her back in. "Next!" I said. This one was perfect. The girl and the clothes, she had pale skin and never ending black hair, like mine. "I like it." "So do I, Can you turn around?" "Why?" I smiled "I think I just found my new clothes. Now please turn." Thelma turned around while I stripped naked in the middle of the morgue. "I don't see what your so worried about, its not like I haven't seen you naked before." Thelma put her hands on her hips and started tapping her foot. "I know, it's just I don't like it when people stare at me. Okay, you can look now." "That was quick." She turned around and saw me in my new clothes. They were a black wavy skirt that stopped mid-thigh and trailed off to my calve and a red and black swirled halter, I looked skinnier than I was and the skirt exposed my legs that Thelma drooled over. "So what do you think?" "I love it! You look amazing! I think you could use a new dew for this new outfit though." Thelma ran her fingers down my long hair, I was ready for a new hairstyle anyway. "Let's do it. Cut it all off." "Not all of it, we don't want you pulling a Britney spears now." I laughed "Alright, your turn. Pick a new outfit out." "But I just changed this morning." "So. Pick one." Thelma settled on a cute black dress with slacks and high heel boots. We left our clothes in a pile in the morgue, before we left I grabbed the motor dude's leather jacket. Thelma took me to a morticians shop down the block. "What are we doing here?" I whispered, I thought we might get caught even if no one could see us. "You wanted a haircut, so here we are. Come over here!" She sat me down and draped me with a cloth to keep the hairs from sticking to my new clothes. She grabbed the shears and a couple of different types of scissors and put them on a surgical tray that rolled around. "Don't worry I've watched these guys cut hair so much I could do it blindfolded." She grabbed a rubber band and asked me to put my hair up in a ponytail. I did, she then loosened it some till it was at the right length she wanted. She told me not to wiggle or it would be ruined. I was so still I could have beaten a statue in a standing contest. She cut off my ponytail and handed it to me. I was near tears, she had cut off 7 inches of my hair and there was more to come. When she was through with me I loved my hair. It was sort of a bob but it had bangs that I pushed to the side. It was layered and short, that was thing that I was still kind of scared about. The last time I had short hair like this I was 8. It was shorter than this, so short that I was mistaken as a boy, that was when I started to grow my hair out and now I loved my short hair. Thelma refused to let me cut her hair, she was liked her hair just the way it was. We walked back to Medenham, when we got back I told Thelma I didn't want to go inside "not just yet." I told her. I took her hand and walked around the lake with her. It was a beautiful clear night where you could see all the stars. We lay in the grass outside the stone gazebo and watched the stars sparkle. "There you are" I whispered to myself, I didn't think Thelma heard me but she did "Who?" "The little dipper, see over there." I pointed up to the cluster of stars that resembled a ladle in the sky. "Oh I see it." She had her face right next to mine, looking at what I was looking at, but instead of the stars I was looking her. She saw this too. "What?" She chuckled "Nothing." "What? Tell me." I kissed her again and whispered it to her. She was the only one in my world, nobody else could enter it. "I love you." That was the first time I told her that. I asked her to be my girlfriend nearly a year ago, and now here we were. Two dead ghosts, kissing each other on the grass next to the lake we were both found dead in. Funny how things happen huh?


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know how many parts there's going to be so we'll find out when it's over. Enjoy and Please Read and Review!!

Warning: The following story includes Lots of Lesbian Love and some content that is not suitable for people 14 and under. If your parents catch you it's your fault not mine! I just wrote it, you chose to read it even after the warning. ENJOY!

Hexa love story from the grave part 3

We stayed outside until the moon went down; I followed Thelma inside, holding on to her hand. I stopped her when I heard something move ahead of us. I pulled her back and covered her mouth, I put a finger over mine, telling her to be quiet. I went ahead, I looked around the corner and there he was. Mark was in the library on the computer after hours. He broke in there; there were scratches on the doorknob where he broke the lock. Thelma was right behind me, "What is it?" She whispered I turned my head; I mouthed 'Mark' to her and pointed inside. I took her hand and went in there. "What are you doing in here?" I asked him. He jumped out of his chair to see who it was. "Oh you two. What are you doing in here?" "I just asked you the same thing." "Oh nothing, just research." Thelma was quiet; she walked behind me and went to go sit down on the couch. The only light was coming off of the computer screen. "Must be some important research to break into the library for it, what's it about?" I could see the screen from where I was, it defiantly wasn't research, more like a personal webpage. I saw that his screen name was 'TheMarkOfMalachi05' I recognized the website as well, it was the schools. "Alright, its not research. I was just checking my e-mail, my laptop battery died and I was expecting someone to write me. Please don't tell." He tried to use his guy-charm on me but I was immune. "Come on Thelma, we need to get back." Thelma came over and held my hand. "Wait, are the two of you together?" I was about to answer him went Thelma pulled me out of there just in time. When we got to our room I asked Thelma why she did that. "Why'd you yank me back there?" "I didn't want him to have control over me again, that's what he did last time, with Maya." "Who's Maya?" "My last girlfriend, she died because of me. He asked me if I could have any girl, to pick one out. I picked out Maya, a few seconds after I did she was run over by a truck. He controlled me by having hold of her. She was his, she was branded with the tattoo that he has on his neck. Ella helped break his hold on her but not without taking her from me. Please don't make me go through that again." I sat next to her on her bed "I won't. I'd never to anything to hurt you." I kissed her, "Do you want me to stay or go?" She kissed me. It was one of those long ones that she did a little too well that made me turn to goo. "Stay?" I guessed. She laughed and kissed me again.

The next morning Thelma said that she was going into town, if I wanted to come. I chose to stay back. Once she left I went to the library, I logged onto the same website that Malachi was on the night before. I had to create a page of my own since the one I had was deleted. I had to search the site for a while before I found his webpage. It stated things that he liked, hated (Ella was under that subject) and things like that. There was an Instant Message icon that was glowing, I guessed that meant that he was on-line. I clicked it.

ON THE FOOTBALL FIELD: (And for those who don't understand Football means Soccer)

Malachi's well Mark's cell phone was buzzing. It was one of those new IPhones, It showed that 'LivingDeadGrl' wanted to IM him. He accepted the IM.

_LivingDeadGrl: What were you really doing in the library last night?_

_TheMarkOfMalachi05: Who is this?_

_LivingDeadGrl: Carrie_

_TheMarkOfMalachi05:How'd you get this E-mail?_

_LivingDeadGrl: I saw that you were on here last night. What does your SN mean?_

_TheMarkOfMalachi05: It's an unknown band. U should check them out._

_LivingDeadGrl: No thx I G2G anyway, bye_

I rushed off of the computer and down the hall, there I ran into Leon. "Oh sorry 'bout that." He didn't realize who I was until he saw me "CARRIE!" I got up and looked at him. "Your suppose to be dead!" "Shut it!" I hissed, he was yelling at the air. "I am, you idiot! Now stop yelling, people are staring." Leon looked like he just saw a ghost, when in fact he did. One, apparently nobody but Thelma knew was around. "Come with me." I followed Leon down a bunch of random corridors and into the Old Medenham. "Boy Ella's gonna have a fit when she sees you." "What do you mean? You guys didn't know I was still here?" "No" "Thelma didn't tell you?" "No, we haven't seen Thelma since you died." It made sense that they haven't seen Thelma since I died because she's been with me since I died. We arrived at a door and Leon actually knocked instead of barging in. I heard a muffled "It's Open!" Leon opened the door and went in. He forgot that I was there and so I went through the door. "What do you mean she's still here? I saw her dead body." I heard Ella say, then she saw me coming in. "What are you still doing here!" She yelled at me once I was in. "Nice to see you too." "Why didn't go to the light? Don't you know your suppose to go toward the light?" "Yeah I know, but I didn't see a light. Just darkness until I saw them pull my body up from the lake." "We'll discuss this when Leon can find Thelma, I know she's involved in this somehow." "What are you going to do to Thelma?" "So she is involved." "Yeah but…" I had gotten so confused I couldn't tell you which way was up and which way was down. "Spit it out!" Ella shouted, I sighed "She's my girlfriend. And not the friend that happens to be a girl, I mean she's my girlfriend." I sat down on Ella's bed, while she asked me questions like "How long have you been seeing Thelma?" and "Could you see her if you weren't asleep?" I was being interrogated. I told them that Thelma had gone into town, that I didn't know where she went in town. I was telling Ella the truth. She never once asked about how I really died or if I knew a Azazeal or Malachi. I guess she assumed that I was too lost in my own ghostly world that I would know about them.

I sat on the bed feeling guilty for some reason, like I just turned in a good man who killed a man. When Leon brought in Thelma he locked the door. There were a lot of locks on that door, at least 4. Thelma saw me on Ella's bed and knew automatically that she was probably in trouble. "You wanted to see me Ella?" Thelma said innocently "Quit the act Thelma, I know about your little girlfriend over there, why couldn't you stop with the invasion of her dreams and leave it at that?" "I didn't even go into her dreams, she went in mine." "What?" Ella was almost confused at this point; so much had happened under her nose it wasn't funny. I heard them whispering and when I heard my name being mentioned I got up off of the bed. They didn't notice that I was right behind them; I cleared my throat letting my presence be known. Ella turned around "Your not part of this conversation. Leave." She didn't scare me as much as Azazeal did; to me she was just another girl who thought highly of herself. "Well, I'm hearing my name in it so I am part of it." Ella stood up from her hunched position and got in my face. "You don't even have a clue to what kind of world you just walked into." She turned around expecting me to just walk away, go to my room like a good little girl. "Does the name Azazeal ring any bells?" Ella and Leon stopped what they were doing to look at me. "Or how about Cassandra Hughes? Or better yet, Malachi." Ella looked shocked that a tiny human ghost like me could know so much. "I think I have a clue about this world I stepped into." Ella took a deep, shaky, breath. "What do you know about Azazeal?" "I know that he's the one who held me captive until I killed myself and then he placed my body in the lake to cover it up and make me look suicidal." "Well, you did kill yourself." Leon said from the corner where he had been playing video games. "But I didn't want to die, there's a difference." "And Malachi?" Ella asked "He's back, both he and his father are back and they want revenge on you. All of you, even you Thelma." I looked at her, she was scared. I've never seen her look like that before. "That can't be. He died in the fire, I'm sure of it. Nobody could escape those flames." "Well He did. I don't think that little book of yours is going to help this time around." Ella looked over at the book of orachiah (ok I know I misspelled it) and then at me. "How do you know so much?" Ella was now curious about me. "Do your remember the vase thing I showed you? About a year ago?" "Yes" "I stuck my hand in it, I was trying to get my ring out of it, I don't know. I felt like I was being forced to watch everything, before I knew it I was being woken up by David. Then there was Azazeal, I first saw him when I was puking my guts out at the New Year's party I went to, when I first met you guys. Then He showed up again, that time he held me hostage where Thelma was killed for 4 days, it would've been more if I…" I looked at the ground, I was ashamed that I had killed myself; it wasn't something to be proud of. "But what about Malachi? You said he was back." "He is, he calls himself Mark now, his face is different but it's him. You can't change something that dark." "Let's see this 'Mark' of yours. Let's see if he's really Malachi." Ella was suspicious of me still, after I had spilled my guts to her about everything I knew, she still didn't trust me. "Do you have a cell phone with internet on it? Or a laptop?" "Here!" Leon tossed me his Iphone, those things really bother me, I went on-line and started IM-ing Mark.

Mark was sitting on a bench outside watching the girls' football team when his phone started vibrating. It was asking him if he would like to accept an IM from 'LivingDeadGrl'. Even though it interrupted his staring time, he accepted.

_LivingDeadGrl: Hey_

_TheMarkOfMalachi05: Hey, Whatsup?_

_LivingDeadGrl: I was wondering if we could meet up? I wanted to talk to U about something but I can't on here._

_TheMarkOfMalachi05: Um sure. When and Where?_

_LivingDeadGrl: by the front of the school, say…30 mins?_

_TheMarkOfMalachi05: K Meet u there. _

_LivingDeadGrl: Thx_

"Living Dead Girl? Very Original." Leon said "It got him to come didn't it?" We left Ella's room and waited by the front of the school. I handed Leon back his phone while we waited. When he tried to use it, it wouldn't work. "Oy, what'd you do to it? I know you did something to it, it's not working." "Here, let me show you." All I did was hack into his phone and mess around with it to where it would be on delay until you gave it the right word. Bob. Simple enough.

We waited for 30 mins until Mark came, right on time. Ella was in the front, trying to get a good look, right next her was Leon. Thelma and I were in the far back talking. "Why'd you go to her? Did I do something wrong?" "No, I never intentionally went to Ella. I ran into Leon in the hall and he took me to her." "I never told her about you, you do know this right?" "Yeah, I kinda figured when she questioned me up one wall and down the other." We both chuckled, "Shh!" Leon shh'd us, "He's coming!" He whispered.

Mark arrived at the front of the school; he waited for me for a total of 10 minutes when he realized I stood him up. When he left it was safe to talk.

"Proof enough for you? Or do you need a DNA sample." Ella sat on the floor with her head against the wall. "I can't believe it, he's back. But how?!" Ella got back up and rushed to her room; she picked up the book of orachiah and flipped through it. Nothing like this has ever happened before; none of the other anointed ones ever came across hell spawn like this. "There has to be something! We need a plan." "What we need is for Malachi to die." Thelma said she had been wanting him dead for a while but not as much as Ella. "Thelma it's not as easy as you would think. Right now he's weakened by having survived the fire and by having all his minions' burned. It's not like we can walk up to him and stab him in the heart." Leon scoffed "if he wants that, then he needs to get a girlfriend." LIGHTBULB!! "That's really not a bad idea Leon." I told him. "What? Did I say something smart?" "Actually that's a brilliant plan Leon. But who's the lucky lady?" Both Ella and Leon's eyes went to Thelma and me. I put my finger on my nose and pointed to Thelma. "Not it." I said. It now fell upon Thelma to do want she has wanted to do for a very long time, torture Malachi. "We need to get you into the school first, and then we'll worry about the rest." "I can help with that. If something is going to happen to Thelma, I'm going to be a part of it." Like I said I could never hurt Thelma or have anybody hurt her. Thelma smiled because I was so protective of her. "Leon, could you meet up with Carrie about midnight? I need you to hack into the schools database and add Thelma to it." I jumped in again "Wait, We can't exactly put Thelma Bates on the roster, she's been dead for 4 years. No offence." "None taken. She has a point Ella, I'm dead. Wrong person for the job." "Not if I can help it. I need you to write down some quick personal information so they can enter it in." She handed Thelma a pad and pen and said "Get writing."

Thelma was a little confused and asked for my help. When I was alive that's what everybody did. They came to me for help when they needed it, I might have had an attitude problem but I was really nice. I still am. I told Thelma that being vague helps, there's a lot less questions.

I was happy that Thelma was going to be a big part of our silent plan but I didn't want to let her go. Ella never said what was going to happen to Thelma, she just said that everything was fine, and that Thelma would be alright. I left Thelma in bed upstairs and walked down to David's office. When I got there I found a very jittery Leon, He said that he had done some wild things for Ella before, I didn't doubt that. "Ladies first." I walked through the locked door and opened it for Leon. "Keep a look out." I locked the door again, nervous habit, keeping everyone separate from me. He managed to get logged on but that was when we hit some problems. Leon couldn't manage to disable the security shield on the student records. He started panicking. "Move over" I told him "no, you don't know how." "Neither do you. Besides I know more about computers than you do Now Move it!" I kicked him out of the chair and restarted the computer. Starting from the beginning. With a few clicks of the mouse and a bunch of fast paced typing I was in. "Give me the paper." Leon reached into his back pocket and gave me a crumbled three-hole sheet of paper. Inside was the new Thelma. I unfolded the sheet and started filling out the correct forms. She went from Thelma Bates to Robin Banks. Daughter of Ruby Banks, who made her fortune off of her various businesses. She was from London, England and she was being sent to Medenham because her mother wanted the best for her daughter. "I can't believe I'm doing this." I muttered "Doing what?" "This." I couldn't believe that I was either helping the girl I loved or putting her in danger. Either way I did it, Thelma was now Robin and she was expected to arrive at Medenham in under a week. I showed Ella the papers the next morning and she was ecstatic. "Alright, I need to borrow Thelma for a few hours. See you guys."

Ella took Thelma and they went into town, for some reason Ella bought them Ice cream. "Ella why'd you bring me here?" They were standing in front of the morgue. "Because we need to pick out a new look for you." "What's with everyone and making me change my clothes?! I have plenty." Thelma was done with her ice cream while Ella slowly licked hers. "Not that kind of look. Come on, I'll show you." Ella took Thelma to the morgue, the part where they kept the fresh ones and the unidentified bodies. "What type of look are we going for?" Thelma lifted up one of the sheets and saw the under it a naked man "A nudist colony?" "Your look, the ultimate look. We need to find you a body." Thelma was in disgust; she's done a few things with a dead body before but never high jacked one. "What? You thought you could return looking like Thelma Bates?" "Well, yeah! I thought I'd be in my old body, you know the one I look like? Not someone else's." "You can't, you've met Malachi and Mark. Whoever he is, he's seen you and knows what you look like. Just think of it as plastic surgery with out the knives." Thelma looked around at all the people, she then found the girl who I stole my new clothes from. She had no ID on her and no one could identify her, her name for now was Jane Doe, Her cause of death was a O.D. 'That explains the party girl outfit.' Thelma thought to herself. "She's good. Pretty face." Ella came up from behind Thelma and looked at the girl she was looking at. "That's good no serious death. Do you like it?" "Like what?" "The body. Do you want this to be the new you?" Thelma thought about Carrie when she was first getting her clothes and how they both liked this girl. "Let's take her to go." She said with a smile on her face. They snuck out of the morgue through the back and taken the body to Medenham via the med van that was parked outside. When they got back they placed her in one of those black bags that they carry people in and took her to Ella's room. Thelma knocked and I opened Ella's door. She was excited to see me, just as much as I was to see her; Ella was dragging the black bag on the ground and pulled it into her room. "Alright we don't have that much time; we don't want her to go bad before we can get you in her." Ella was racing around her room for certain things that she was dumping on her bed. "Her?" I asked Thelma. She went over to the bag and unzipped the top "The new me." She revealed a girl, I remembered her from the morgue. I forced a smile, even though I wanted to stop this whole thing. I don't know if I was feeling sorry for myself, but I didn't let her know that. "What are you looking for?" "My quartz crystals, I can't seem to AHHA! Found them!" Ella laid the large crystals in a circle. She made a mixture of different herbs and various oils into a bowl. She started to sprinkle the mixture inside the circle; while she sprinkled she was whispering some kind of incantation. I couldn't make out whatever it was. Then she stopped She looked at Thelma "Thelma, get ready." "For what?" She asked Ella "The portals opening." Just as she said that a bright light jumped forward like lightning. Shooting spikes everywhere. Thelma let go of my hand and left me in the corner with Leon. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Ella asked her. Thelma stared into the light; she then understood my obsession with fire. It was so pretty to look at but it was so dangerous you couldn't help but to look. Thelma knew what she was doing, it was the how part that scared her. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"You do know what's happening right?" Leon asked me "Yes, she's going back to being alive, she's leaving me." Before Thelma was about to step into the portal I rushed up behind her and turned her around. I kissed her with everything I felt. With all my heart, all my hurt, even my jealousy that she was going to be alive again. I hugged her and whispered "Promise you won't forget me." She whispered back "I won't." I had to let go, if I didn't the portal would've closed. The light faded and the room seemed less without Thelma. Leon switched on the overhead light, but she was gone.

We waited and watched the Dead body on Ella's floor, waiting for her to come back. "Will she remember me?" I asked Ella while we waited. "Yes. It'll still be Thelma only in a different body." "Will she be able to see me?" "Unfortunately no. She'll have human eyes." "What about that potion stuff she said you had, the stuff that made it able that Leon could see us." "No, I can't give her that, I have to make sure that she comes back normal." "that is if she does come back." I added. The body bag started moving, and a muffled voice came from inside. "Let me out! It's Thelma! Let me out!" I quickly got up and unzipped the bag. She sat up not noticing that she was naked and looked around, the bottom half of the body bag was still zipped. "Where's Carrie? Did she leave?" It broke my heart to hear her say that, but then I realized what it must have been for her while I was alive, to not be able to see her but now the roles were reversed. "Welcome back Thelma or should I say Robin." Ella threw Thelma a robe to put on until she could get upstairs. "I'm right here, don't worry. I'll be with every step of the way." I told her, I brushed my hand on her slender cheek. She shook it off as being a draft. "What do you wanna do first?" Thelma thought about all the things she could do now that she was alive, but the only real thing that came to mind was "I think I'll take a shower. I smell like Rigor." Thelma went up the stairs so fast you'd think she was running from something. I even had a hard time keeping up. She tried to open the door to our room but it was locked. It was one of the only things I could do for her now that she could see or hear me. She rattled the door knob and walked off. She got about two steps away when I had opened the door from the inside. The door creaked as it opened. "Carrie? Is that you?" 'Go on hurry!" I said, I was right next to her face; it was so different but I knew that if I were to talk to her it'd be the same girl I loved. She couldn't hear me, at best if I screamed it would sound like a rustle of papers or a the wind to her. Thelma went in and grabbed some clothes from her handy trunk. Oddly enough nobody ever found that trunk, even if they were looking for it, only Thelma could get it out from under the bed. She took what she needed and left the door unlocked so she could come and go as she pleased.

Thelma missed the feeling of water hitting her skin; she had nearly forgotten what it felt like until now. It's the little things you either miss the most or regret in the end. I watched her while she showered, I felt like her own personal stalker and I knew I wouldn't get caught. She sat in the middle of the stall and let the water run over her. I took off my shirt and skirt and joined her. I held her close to me, like I did when she was cold. I didn't care if my bra and panties got wet, I stayed in the shower. I looked over her new body, it wasn't better than her old one, but it certainly wasn't worse. She was a bit thinner and curvier but it wasn't the body I was use to laying next to me at night. I did have to admit that the tattoo that she had on her shoulder blade was pretty awesome; it was of an infinity symbol meaning never ending. If you thought about it that could either be really really good or really really bad. She got out of the shower when the popular girls came in. Thelma put the robe on, just in time. Her new long hair flowed down to her waist; it took forever to shampoo and condition. She went back to our room and curled onto my bed. "Are you here?" I spoke but she never heard me 'yes' I wanted to say, but it was useless. I thought it though; nobody could ever scold you for thinking and not saying. "I'll try to live it out for the both of us; trust me. I haven't forgotten you." I knew that she didn't forget me, I was afraid that she would find someone new, someone who would be better than I was. Thelma slowly walked down the stairs, it was near midnight and everyone was sound asleep except Ella and Leon who were preparing Thelma's things so she could arrive at Medenham in the morning. She was tired I could tell she was use to staying up all hours of the night but now she that she had a body and it had been through a lot in only a few hours.


	4. Chapter 4

Hex A love story from the grave part 4

Warning: The following story includes Lots of Lesbian Love and some content that is not suitable for people 14 and under. If your parents catch you it's your fault not mine! I just wrote it, you chose to read it even after the warning. ENJOY!

Hex A love story from the grave part 4

"Thelma! Time to get up!" Ella said as she nudged Thelma off of the bed. "I'm up! I'm up!" she shouted as she pulled herself out from under the covers. If she could've seen me, I would be right next to her, watching her while she slept. It was still awkward seeing her in her new body. She had to change clothes, into a blue pleated skirt that stopped right above her knee and a white shirt and denim jacket. "Alright, now we need to have a car drop me off." Thelma said to Ella "mm…" Leon swallowed the bite of breakfast he had in his mouth "My friend Rob's letting me barrow his car for the morning but I have to get it back to him before 12, that's when he has to go to work." Ella looked Thelma over and then looked at me. "Tell her she looks nice." I told her. "You look nice." Ella said then she turned around and handed Thelma her bags. "Meet us around the back, we'll pick you up and then drive up front." "Alright, easy enough, wait what if Malachi spots me before you pick me up?" "Tell him to bug off. Oh here in case of emergency." Ella handed Thelma a cell phone. She then left the room with Leon so they could pick up the car. Thelma looked at herself in the long mirror. "Hello Robin, I'm Thelma." She said to herself. 'I think you look good.' I wanted to say, I ran my hand down her long hair. She straightened out her skirt and walked out of the room. I followed her to the back of the building where there was a dirt road. Ella and Leon drove down the road and picked up Thelma. Leon for some reason was in a limo driver's outfit, the car was a Mercedes-Benz 2008 model. "Your friend must have a good job." Thelma said while she looked around the car. I stayed behind; I would be waiting in the front with David. I had my own role to play in this game and I knew I really couldn't be with Thelma every step she took but I'd help when I could. I went to library and started to talk to Mark to keep him busy while Thelma readjusted to the living, where I was the only one who couldn't touch her.

This time when I went on-line I had a message waiting for me.

_TheMarkOfMalachi05: Where were you?_

I answered it.

_LivingDeadGrl: Sorry something happened._

Mark was right there when I responded to his message

_TheMarkOfMalachi05: what was so important that you stood me up?_

_LivingDeadGrl: Thelma and I got into a fight. We broke up._

_TheMarkOfMalachi05: Oh sorry, does this mean your single now?_

_LivingDeadGrl: R U hitting on me?_

_TheMarkOfMalachi05: Maybe, R U into guys as well as girls?_

_LivingDeadGrl: Maybe_

_TheMarkOfMalachi05: cool, Hey I got to go, a cars pulling up at the front of the school. I think it's the new girl._

_LivingDeadGrl: I'll meet U up there, I wanna get a look at her myself._

I ran from the computer and down the hall. "Move, Move, Move!" I didn't care if you couldn't see me I was gonna yell at you if you didn't move. I got outside just in time for David to open the door like he did for me. "Welcome to Medenham Hall miss Banks." Thelma smiled she remember the first he did that. She stepped out of the car and grabbed her bag. "I'll have them bring your stuff to your room, now if you'll follow me to my office." Thelma remained quiet. Mark was nowhere in sight so I followed Thelma to David's office. "Can you tell me where you last went to school?" I was whispering into Thelma's ear, I don't know if she heard me or if I planted the idea in her head but she said whatever I whispered. "Tell him you were home schooled." "I was home-schooled for the past couple of years." "Alright." David typed in information into the computer that wasn't added a couple of nights ago, information that I whispered to Thelma to help her sneak into Medenham. "Alright, now let me show you to your room so you can settle in." They walked up a spiral staircase that led to the same floor as our room was. "Here you go. You'll have to pardon the mess. We're still renovating on some floors." "It's fine." Thelma's room wasn't ours. She had to share the room with a girl named Crissy. Crissy was the captain on the girl's volleyball team and also a vegetarian. There was a plain bed to the left of the room that was to be Thelma's. I started to go through Crissy's things. I knew she wouldn't mind, I had to do a little research on the girl who was sharing a room with Thelma. I found a photo album filled with her pictures. They started with baby pictures and pictures where she was missing her 2 front teeth and then went on to more recent ones with Crissy and her ex-boyfriend. Thelma, I think, was either talking to herself or to me. I could tell. "This will be fun." 'No it won't. You're living with a depressed volleyball freak, whose eating way to much yogurt.' I thought. I opened the small fridge and saw it was packed with Yogurt.

Thelma sat her stuff down, and began to unpack what little she had. Most of it was clothes from the years of stealing them off of dead people. I snuck in my lighter into the front part of her bag, as a gift to let her know I was there. When she found it, she was about to cry but Volleyball girl came into the room. "Who are you?" She asked Thelma "Robin, Robin Banks. I'm new here." "Why do you look like your gonna cry?" She was smart this girl, she looked past all the bull and said what was on her mind. "Oh, sorry. Homesick I guess." Thelma wiped the tears off with the back of her hand and tucked the lighter into her bag until she could get into some pants. "So where you from?" Crissy pulled out one of the yogurts out of her mini-fridge and began to eat it. "Uh… London." "Nice, what brings you to Medenham?" "My mother. She wants me to have a good education…" Then Thelma quickly added, even though it went against her own morals she couldn't say the same for her stolen body. "That and I heard the guys on the football team are really hot." She made Crissy giggle. "Hey is there a place where I can change? I really want to get out of this skirt." "You can change in here, I won't look I promise." Thelma quickly took off her Skirt and got into a pair of pants. I made sure that Crissy didn't sneak a peak at Thelma while she changed. That was another thing; I was like her invisible body guard. I kept her from getting hurt or from danger. I heard a meowing coming from a cage that was hidden behind the dust ruffle of Crissy's bed. "Hey, can you lock the door? I have to let Binx out." Thelma locked the door and watched Crissy bend to look under her bed. She couldn't help but check her out; it was a habit she couldn't break. "Who's Binx?" Out from under the bed a black cat with orange eyes came out. "That's Binx, he's my Halloween kitty," Crissy picked up the cat and stared petting it. "Aren't you Binx? He thinks his a guard dog." Thelma laughed and reached inside of her bag for the lighter. She stuffed it into her back pocket like I always did when I woke up. Crissy let go of the cat, he went over to Thelma and started rubbing against her bare feet. Thelma watched the cat when he left her feet and came over to mine. He looked like he was rubbing against air. "That's weird; he's never done that before." Thelma smiled; she then knew I was there. They say that cat's are a connection to the other side, like water or mirrors. That they can see spirits that we can't, half in half out. Thelma went to sleep she thought that I would be in her dreams, but I didn't know how to. I stared at her, I kept thinking.

She lay down and went to sleep, I watched over her. I felt alone again. I made it my mission to keep Mark away from Thelma, even if the original was to have her get closer to Mark. I knew that Mark liked to stay up late for no reason at all. So I caught him in the Library again. "You know one of these days you're going to get caught." I said as I snuck in. "Are you following me?" "Not really. You see the new girl?" I looked at his messenger bag; there was a knife or something sticking out of it. "Yeah, she's ok I guess." I sat on the desk next to the computer he was on. "So…you and Thelma aren't together anymore?" "Yeah, it sucks." "I know how you feel. Do you wanna go out and get a bite to eat?" I was hesitant, Malachi reminded me of my first and only boyfriend I had. Both ran off of hormones than anything. "I don't think so." "Why not?" He ran his fingers up my legs, I think he was trying to sway me into falling for him but like I said I was immune to him. "Do you have any idea what I am?" He played stupid "What are you?" I leaned down to where I was staring into his eyes. "Out of your league, that's what I am." I hopped off of the desk and walked out. I think I just made him want me more but he was persistent and gullible. And I was the perfect liar.

Over the next few nights I learned more about Thelma than I had in the full year I had been with her. I learned things that she hated and certain things she did when she was nervous, she constantly would bite her lip until it bled. Every night I tried my best to get into Thelma's dreams, but until February the 13th I had very little success. That night Thelma came back from football practice, which she hated, she lay down on her bed and went to sleep. I was standing and the foot of the bed, Binx was rubbing against my legs again, I started to think about how we would cuddle in the middle of the night when it was cold. A small smile crept across my face; there was a flash of bright light and the next thing I knew I was walking down a dirt road. Where it led I hadn't a clue. I walked down the road farther until I came across a bed, Thelma was in it. Not the imposter that Thelma was portraying but the Thelma I knew. On the side table next to her was a picture frame; the picture that was inside of it was one that I tried to take of us a couple weeks before. When we were both dead, I had taken the camera from a convenience shop and snapped a picture of me and Thelma together at a park. Thelma turned her head before I took the picture and kissed me on my cheek. When we got the film developed nothing showed. But in this photo it came out perfect. Thelma was asleep so I snuck under the covers and wrapped my arms around her. I rested my head on her shoulder and whispered into her ear "Will you be my valentine?" "Carrie? Is that you?" She rolled around and saw me next to her. "Oh my god! I've missed you like crazy!" She kissed me all over. "Wait, slow down." I pushed her up from my neck; another favorite place of mine that she knew would relax me. "What's wrong?" "What is this place?" she nuzzled her head on my chest and looked at the night sky with me. "My dream world, I guess. Before it was the old Medenham now it's this." "I hate this. This being the only way you can see me." "So do I, but it's the only way to stop Malachi." I kept my mouth shut about him. I looked over at my wrist, the one with the scar, it was bleeding. I didn't tell Thelma instead I kissed her, the way I always did when she was worried. It always calmed her down. "Let's not talk about him. I don't want to talk."

Thelma woke up to the blare of her alarm clock, another thing she hated living or dead she hated them, She had a stupid smile on her face and it just got worse when she saw what I had left for her in her locker.

The day before I had done a bit of shopping at the morgue, but not just for me. I wasn't going to get Thelma any clothes from that place since she was alive now and could just go shopping; I was looking at the accessories. Now every girl knows that there is a never ending search for the perfect jewelry piece. I only am a scavenger in that war. I didn't care if the person was old or young I was looking for something that she would love. I went from slab to slab searching. Then Bingo! I pulled out a middle aged woman who had had a fatal car crash. I saw her hands were bare but then around her neck was the most beautiful necklace. It had a silver chain and a trinket on its end. It was silver with a small diamond hooked into the never ending twisted infinity symbol.

I snuck into Thelma's locker and let it dangle with the cheesiest note I could have possibly thought of. 'To my valentine. Care' I didn't like those stupid pet names people gave each other, like baby or sweetheart, I liked to be called by my name or my nickname, Care. She wore the necklace everywhere she went, even in the shower. She never took it off. It was later that week when he showed up. Thelma went to her required history class and sat in the middle of the classroom. He came in and Thelma's jaw dropped. It wasn't because of the face that looked like it was sent from the heavens, or because he looked so young, but it was Azazeal. "Hello class, I'm your new teacher Mr. Ashford. I'm sure we'll all be acquainted with each other by the end of this semester. Now I'd like for you to turn to page 195 in your history books, toward the Witch trials." Thelma couldn't move she was stuck. I'm sure he could see me sitting next to Thelma with my feet propped up on the guy in front of me shoulder. 'Run, get out of here.' I wanted to say, but he would have heard me. Thelma raised her hand "Yes?" He was acting so innocent, like he wasn't the fallen angel that he was, that he wasn't the leader of the nephilim and the father to the boy who will bring about the end of days. "May I have the bathroom pass? Please?" "Yes you may, and who might you be?" "Robin banks, sir." Thelma went up to his desk and took the pass from his hands. I don't know what Ella had done to shield Thelma from Azazeal's eyes but it worked. Thelma waited until it was safe to run, she ran all the way to Ella's door. "Ella Open up it's me!" Ella opened the door "What's the problem now?" "Azazeal, he's teaching here." I stayed in the class to watch him. I was still a little bit afraid of him, every time I looked his way I felt the air dry out, and start to disappear slowly. He gave an interesting perspective to the witch trails, mostly from the executioners' point of view. I jumped every time he pointed my direction; it felt like he was giving me a death sentence, again.

Class ended and I had to go find Thelma, I went to the one place that I thought she might, Ella's. I went through the door, and listened to them. I went unnoticed once more. "Their up to something, I know it." I took a sheet of paper and wrote on it with the thickest marker I could find. 'End of days!' I lifted up the candlestick next to me and slammed it down, they all jumped. Leon came over and held up the paper. Thelma recognized my handwriting. "It's from Carrie. What does she mean End of Days? We stopped that didn't we?" "Yes, but they're going to try again. Leon where did you put my foot locker? The one with my weapons in it" Leon looked around the room and saw the thing that they had been using as a coat rack. "Over here!" He tossed all the clothes on the floor, and opened it up. Inside there were swords and axes and daggers. "How the hell did you get those into the school?" I could help but say something; I had been so quiet for such a long time. There was a box at the bottom of the case. Thelma went over and picked it up, when she opened it there was a small vile of red liquid. She snuck it into her pocket and handed the box over to Ella. Ella was looking for something, but she couldn't find it. "Where is it?!" She went through the trunk but whatever she was looking for was missing. "What are you looking for?" I asked her "The knife of orachiah, it's gone." I remembered the knife that was in Marks bag. "What does it look like?" Leon tried to describe the knife "It's this big knife that looks like its been around for centuries." "That's because it has been around for centuries." Ella was furious, this wasn't the first time she's lost the knife and now she needed it most. "I know who has it." Ella got up from the trunk and stood in front of me, inches away. "What's going on?" Thelma felt like she was blind in a world where sight was the most important thing. "Who has it?" "Take a wild guess. Malachi, I saw it in his backpack." "Malachi?! How'd he get it?" Leon looked at Thelma "Malachi has the knife." "What?!"

She stormed out of the room, I followed her. "Thelma! Wait!" She couldn't hear me, or see me. Thelma ran to the dinning hall and filled a glass of juice. She took the bottle out and poured some in it. "Don't do it! Please!" She couldn't hear me, still she drank every last drop from the glass. I waited for a few moments in case something happened. "Why did you do that?" She jumped when she saw me. "Carrie, I-I wanted to be able to see you, to hear what you had to say." "You not being able to see me was the only thing keeping you safe." Thelma got up "Come with me." She took me to our room. "Why are we here?" It hurt to stand in that room now, it just showed that everything I ever loved was taken away from me and returned to me broken somehow. "So we can talk. What do you mean me not seeing you was the only thing keeping me safe?" I sat down on what use to be my bed. "I've been doing some research, in the book of Orachiah; it said that there was a veil that protected undead spirits. Like us. That was the way that nobody could see us, but when Ella brought you back as human, the veil was put back over your eyes…and everyone else that could see ghosts. Everyone meaning Azazeal and Malachi, when you drank that stuff you lifted the veil and now everyone sees you as Thelma Bates, the girl who drowned herself 5 years ago, not Robin Banks the new girl at Medenham." "I never meant to ruin everything." Thelma looked like I had just insulted her in the worse way possible. She left me in my loneliness. I had done it again; I hurt the one thing that meant the most to me.

I was never supposed to die, I was supposed to graduate from a different school and make a living as a photographer. The supernatural world wasn't for me; it was a world that Thelma, Ella and Leon belonged to, not me. I told myself this as I climbed the steps up to Thelma's room. She was asleep by the time I arrived. Crissy wasn't there, probably out with her new boy-toy. Binx was locked up, I let him out to roam the room but I made sure to put him up before I left. I looked through Thelma's things to find my lighter, turned out she had had it in the back pocket of her pants. She rolled over, I thought she was still asleep but she wasn't. "So you're robbing me now?" I smiled briefly "No, just getting something." She saw the bulge in my back pocket where I always kept my lighter. "Are you leaving?" I felt bad; she was the best that I had ever had. The best everything. I couldn't let her go, but if I stayed she would only be hurt. I lay next to her on her bed; I didn't kiss her or hold her. I just laid there watching her while she went to sleep. Once she was out I left.

"Carrie?" Thelma called for me in her sleep; she often had bad dreams about the fire, and her death. I would always be there for her when she did but this time I wasn't. The dreams had become worse since she became human. "NO!!" She screamed so loud everyone could hear her. I was in our room thinking if leaving was a good thing or a bad thing when she screamed. A tear ran down my cheek, "It's alright, everything's fine. Go back to sleep, please go back to sleep." I whispered to myself. Soon the lights went out, and everything was back to normal. I wanted to wake up from this nightmare. Wake up and it would be a year ago and I had just woke up in that nasty motel room. I'd leave the rattling be or I'd ask for a different room. I'd get kicked out of the school by setting another fire. I never told Thelma when I was with her that was what I always thought about fire, I'd think about fire when she kissed me, when she held me, when she was the only thing in my world I that mattered I thought about fire. I couldn't stand this room anymore than I could the room I died in. I threw everything that I could get my hands on to the floor. I sprayed 'Thelma' on the wall with the lighter fluid and on everything until the can was empty. I stared at the lighter in my hand, When I lit it the flame was still as cold as ice. I looked into the small flame and dropped the lighter. I was dead; I didn't have to flee the building along with everyone else. I heard the fire alarms blare and watched the lights flash but all I could feel was the flames on my skin. It was hot but it didn't burn me. The flames were towering over me and the wall I had marked with her name burned bright.

She smelt the smoke and woke up. She opened the door and saw the lights and heard the alarms. "Crissy! Take Binx and get out of here!" "Why?" "The schools on fire! Now go!" Thelma ran up the hall to see me standing in the middle of the room staring into the flames that could have very well have burnt her alive. "CARRIE! CARRIE!!" She yelled at me but I was to focused at the flames. The flames didn't leave the room, I wouldn't let them. The flames swirled around me, and passed through me. I was constantly staring at my mothers Lighter, it didn't melt, it just glowed red. I welcomed the flames as they passed through me, they grew hotter and brighter even though they had nothing to burn on, they were in the air, in me. Thelma had to cover her eyes from the brightness of it. She did see me in the middle of the room with my hair flying. It grew with the heat of the fire. It grew back to its original length if not longer. I put everything I had pent up in me and threw it into the fire. Everything I could never say to anyone, everything I wanted but couldn't have, everything I hated, I burned. I did hear the sounds of the sirens coming from up the road. I took all the flames and took them into me. I gasped for air once they were in me. My eyes showed the flames swirling but once I blinked they were gone. I saw Thelma come into the room, "What are you doing? Trying to kill us all?" I stood quiet while she yelled at me. The only thing I said was "You better leave; you don't want them to think that you did it. I'll take care of it." Thelma left more hurt than before. She met Ella and Leon outside, all the students and teachers were outside in their pajamas and nightgowns. "What happened?" Ella asked Thelma. "It was Carrie; she set our old room on fire. I'll tell you the rest tomorrow when there isn't so many people around." Ella and Leon left Thelma and went to talk to David. Just after Mark came up to her. "Some fire huh?" "Yeah I guess." "I'm mark" "Robin" "What do you think started it? The fire I mean." Thelma thought about what I said, about there being a veil over everyone's eyes and how they'd see her as Thelma not Robin. "Whatever it was, it'll be all the talk tomorrow."

The next day the headline read 'Medenham is set ablaze! Prank or what?' Thelma was right; the fire was the only thing everybody talked about. She sat in the dinning hall eating breakfast when Mark came up to her again. I watched from behind the corner. I was so mad at just the image of them talking. I pulled myself back behind the corner and looked at my hand. The inside of it was on fire; I closed it and put the fire out before anyone could smell the sulfur. I couldn't think about what was to come, when Thelma had to kiss him, I made myself nauseous just at the idea of it. I went down to the old Medenham that led under the school. I found a old couch there and tried to push the images out of my head, I threw them into the fire that raged inside of me. "Hello? Is anybody down here?" I heard a small voice cry. I remained quiet. "Ok its safe." A girl and her dog came down, a German Shepard. He barked at me, I hated myself so much that I left the school and went into town to the morgue. I thought a new outfit might help me. I found a old army jacket and a nice black tee shirt to go with my jeans and boots. The security guard there was sleeping on the job again. I thought about the good times I had had with Thelma. About the time at the park and in both of our dream worlds, when I had asked her to be my girlfriend and then there was the morning of when Azazeal took me. He told me he'd torture me, and now it seems he's done that from beyond my grave.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: The following story includes Lots of Lesbian Love and some content that is not suitable for people 14 and under. If your parents catch you it's your fault not mine! I just wrote it, you chose to read it even after the warning. ENJOY!

Hex A Love story from the grave part 5

After the fire I started to avoid everyone entirely. When I saw Ella or Leon I'd go through the nearest wall I could find. If I saw Thelma I'd walk right by her without stopping. She was becoming more and more human that I hardly recognized her after a week after the fire. She had started dating Malachi; I called him Malachi instead of Mark. I couldn't stand seeing her with him, it made my skin crawl. I overheard Thelma on her phone in the girl's bathroom one day. She was on the phone with Ella "I'm going to get the knife tonight. Don't worry. I've had him eating out of my hand for the past week, poor bloke. No I haven't heard from her, have you? Alright, I've gotta go or else I'll be late for class."

I couldn't stop myself from saying anything. I got out of the stall and stood right in front of her. "You're with him aren't you?" I asked her she didn't deny it. "Only to get the knife and then I'm ending it." I honestly thought I'd fall to the floor again and cry. "Where have you been? I've been worried about you." She asked me. "I've been around; you just choose not to see me." She went up to me and tried to touch my cheek, I couldn't feel it. "I wish I could go to sleep right now." She knew how much it hurt to have to see someone you love walk right by you and them not love you back. But Thelma did love me; she told me that so many times that you'd think she was a broken record player on loop. Every time she said it, it made me love her even more. I pulled back my hair and prepared to do something I never had done before. I walked right through her but I pulled out My Thelma, the one I wanted not the fake one, Robin's dead body hit the cold floor. I pushed her back against the wall and didn't stop kissing her. I couldn't get her clothes off fast enough. I didn't know how much I missed her until then. The way she smelt or even the feel of her skin against mine was like a new experience. "Wait…" Thelma said in between kisses. "What about her?" I stopped and looked at the dead body on the floor. We couldn't hide her in our room because they had to rebuild it, "Help me." I started pulling Robin's body into a stall; I locked it and came out. "Ella's going to be pissed." "Don't worry about what Ella thinks, it's my fault anyway. I pulled you out of her." Thelma came up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I've missed you." "Like crazy?" I smiled and pulled her closer "Like a homicidal maniac." I laughed and kissed her gently. "Come on, I want to show you something. I found it. Thought you might like it." I led her to her dream room, it was hidden behind the walls of the library. I had spent massive amounts of time there cleaning it up and making the last fire disappear from the walls. "Perfect." There was no fire there but we didn't need the light to find each other.

I couldn't let her go but I had to. Malachi was expecting her that night. We went to the bathroom and I let Thelma slip into her body. It was a one time thing; we couldn't let it happen again. Who knew what the consequences were if it did. I walked with Thelma down the hall "Why did you set the fire?" that was the question on everybody's mind. "I had to feel it, the flames." I was happy right then, truly happy. I had told the truth for the first time in weeks, the real truth. I had to stop at the end of the hallway because Malachi was on the other side. "Be careful k?" She shook her head yes and mouthed 'I love you' I smiled "Love you back." I had to watch her drive away with the evil that haunted my very existence. I watched over them that night, I had gotten good at hiding in walls and seeing things without looking at them. They had dinner at some Chinese shop downtown; the Lo Mein was good there from what I could tell, he had ordered it for them along with a couple shots of Absinthe. Thelma could hold her liquor a lot better than I could; she made it to 4 before stopping. He took her back to Medenham where he brought her up to his room. He didn't know what Thelma had hidden in her purse, a bottle of crushed sleeping pills and St. Johns wart. "Wanna beer?" He offered her, "No thanks, I'm good." "I'll be right back. I need to use the loo." He was so drunk he couldn't see straight. Thelma snuck the bottle of mixed pills and beer together. She wasn't scared, she saw me in the back of the room watching her. Malachi came back in and once he reached for the bottle he passed out. "Where did you see the knife at?" Thelma whispered "In his messenger bag." "It isn't in here!" "What?!" "Looking for something ladies?" Azazeal came out from the shadows with the knife of Orachiah in hands. Thelma stood up "Ah Thelma, good to see you have a new body." He grabbed her by her hair, and held the knife to her neck "Now I can watch you die the way I wanted you to." "Let her go!" Apparently those pills that Thelma gave him didn't work. He was wide awake and sober. "Carrie, Carrie, Carrie, you should have known better than to meddle in business that isn't yours." Malachi took the knife away from his father and threatened me. "Do you know what it feels like to lose something that's held so close to you?" He turned back to Azazeal "Yes, I do. Don't hurt her. Please." "Well How do you know what pain feels like?!" Malachi had lost it. I snapped back at him "How do you tell a six year old her mother is dead and she can't see her because her body was so burnt by the fire. I know what pain is and I know loss, so don't feel sorry for yourselves." Thelma was in tears, she knew this was a bad idea. She stared at the blade, she knew if it stabbed her she wouldn't come back.

Azazeal began to drag Thelma out of Malachi's room and toward the old Medenham. Malachi grabbed me by my hair and brought me along. They threw me on the floor of the room that Thelma and I both died in. Azazeal took the blade and made me watch as he stabbed Thelma in the side, he gave her the slowest death; even mine seemed only a few seconds compared to the few minutes that she had left. He threw her on the floor with me. I crawled over to her and pulled her out of that body suit that she had on. I was hoping that it was just the body that was stabbed but the knife cut deep into her side. "Baby! Baby Please don't die. Don't leave me here alone!" I was bawling by this point, Malachi and Azazeal stood in the corner so proud of themselves. "Promise you won't forget me." I promised; it was the same promise I made her say. She died again in my arms. I kissed her cold lips and laid her down, I looked up at them. They each had a smile that just added to the rage I had inside. "What did you do?!" I screamed at them, my tears were gone, everything I loved was gone. All I had was my anger and rage for them. "We showed you what it means to truly have lost." My eyes grew brighter and my hair started to fly. The door slammed shut behind them and locked itself. The candles all around the room lit and the flames were so large that the walls caught on fire. They looked around, I knew what was happening but they didn't. I was venting. "What are you doing?" "What's going on?" I stood up and stared at what laid at my feet. She was really gone. The flames drew closer and closer to me; I pulled the flames off of the wall and toward Azazeal and Malachi. Out from my stomach shot the flames of the last fire, the one that had been building in me, the one that contained all my rage. It formed around them like a force-field keeping them locked in. "You will not run to your little hell that you created as an escape. I want you both to know what real loss is. The loss of your life! I want you two to finally pay for what you have done! All the lives you've taken! The lives that was lost in this war! I want you both to die!" I screamed it just as I did when I screamed for help. Nobody came to their rescue or heard they're death cries. My fire died down into just a flicker. I lay down to Thelma and wrapped her arms around me. "It's over" I whispered hoping that she would have heard me. "They're dead. I won't forget you. I promise I won't." Her body turned to ashes and was blown away. Another thing I couldn't keep was the one that I loved. On the floor where she had been was the necklace I had given her. I picked it up along with Orachiah and went to Ella's room.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Leon answered the door; he was half awake after all it was midnight. "Carrie? What's wrong?" "I need to speak with Ella." "Well she's kinda asleep right now." "NOW!" "Ok, I'll get her." Ella opened the door; her hair was all messed up. It was hard to believe that that was the girl I looked up to when I was alive. "What is it Carrie?" I handed her Orachiah. "How'd you get it?" She then saw my eyes, how they were red and puffy. "Next time. Fight your own battles don't enlist me ever again. I lost the one thing that ever mattered and now she's gone. This is all that's left of her." I showed Ella the necklace. The diamond shined brightly in my hand, "And what of Malachi?" I rolled my eyes and scoffed "They're dead and they're not coming back." "How?" "You don't want to know. I hope your happy, Thelma's dead and I'm stuck here. You can go back to being a teenager while I waste an eternity here." I walked off and left it at that. I cried myself to sleep for the next couple of nights.. I had gathered Thelma's things that she had collected and burned them. Every night was a new thing, a new piece of clothing or small possession that she loved. The only thing I didn't burn was her necklace. I wore it everyday, everywhere. I had taken place as Thelma's predecessor at Medenham Hall as the Lesbian ghost who haunted girls' dreams, only I hadn't managed to get into any of their dreams. They celebrated the burning of the school with a bon fire every year after I burned my room. That I did help with, the bon fires at Medenham Hall were 3 times higher than any others. I would dance to the music that they played inside the fire, in there I felt her there. I kept my promise, I never ever forgot Thelma.

I had come to the conclusion that I was meant to die, and that Thelma suppose to live. That she was robbed of her life and now here I was 30 years older watching the people I grew up with's kids come to Medenham.

One day she came back to Medenham Hall. It was 30 years after everything and Ella and Leon had given up the Supernatural life for the suburban household. She had the same body, the one I longed to hold or be held by at night, the same face then it hit me. She had the same soul; she was reborn into something that I could keep. She could see me; I followed her around to see if it really was her. She was everything that she ever was; nothing had changed other than the date. She caught me watching her one day and came up to me, Turned out she kept up her promise as well. "I hope you know that I went through puberty to come back to you." Was the first thing she said to me. I smiled when she touched me she made me whole again. She relit the fire that had died when she did, the fire was so hot that it ignited my heart and brought me to life. She put her hand on my cheek, her hand was so warm, and I felt it. I pulled off the worn piece of jewelry and placed it around her neck. She kissed me, like the way she use to. I never thought it was possible for me to love someone so much. 30 years had passed and here I was, kissing her in the middle of the school with everybody watching us. They could see us and once more I was alive. She had come back to me. Thelma finally had the life she was robbed of, and I was part of it.

Funny how once you think something is really gone it finds a way to surprise you in a way that you never would have guessed.


End file.
